castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Lothorewyn, the Corrupted
Lothorewyn, the Corrupted can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Lothoreywn , which comes from gifts, and are at least level 450. Lothorewyn, the Corrupted has 1,000,000,000 health. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Updated 2019-07. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 7.1M, 2 Epic 15.0M, Legendary 17.1M Participants: up to 170 people total, with the following distribution: *75 people levels 150+ *35 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Lothorewyn has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Trunk (410,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Lothorewyn. * Roots (410,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Lothorewyn. * Thorny Bark (90,000,000 health): Dispatch to eliminate Water Resistance and enable Fire Weakness on Trunk. Reduces damage to Trunk by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Branch (90,000,000 health): Dispatch to eliminate Wind Resistance and enable Earth Weakness on Roots. Reduces damage to Roots by a maximum of 27% while alive. Additionally, Baal will occasionally spawn minions: These minions will reduce damage done to other parts of the monster up to 20%. The less life they have, the less damage they will prevent. Damage done to this minions is not recorded (doesn't count towards loot). You can't get more than one Treant at the time. * Zealous Treant (1,300,000) - May get this while attacking Trunk or Thorny Bark with less than 15 Water Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the Zealous Treant, and the player is marked with a brown symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. * Demonic Treant (1,300,000) - May get this while attacking Roots or Branch with less than 15 Earth Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the Demonic Treant, and the player is marked with a brown symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. 'Piercing/Resistance' This section needs to be written. 'Divine Armor' This section needs to be written. 'Siege Weapons' 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Lothorewyn' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Lothorewyn' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 7,070,000 (starts at 5,270,000), 2 - 14,980,000 (starts at 8,520,000) *' ': 1 - 17,010,000 (starts at 5,500,000) 'Alchemy' * (Offhand: 60 Attack, 60 Defense, 190 Divine Power). Needs: ** x20 ** x3 ** x3 * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create Item Archives * Adversary item archive: ** x12: +4 Attack each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 25.000.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. *Slay Lothorewyn 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Lothorewyn 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill points 'Notes' * Introduced March 14, 2013 * To heal effectively, player needs to have 1,535 '''defense stat (Base Stat + Item Archive Bonus) total. Equipment statistics do ''not count. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in 'THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters